1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device with feedback brightness sensing. More particularly, the present invention provides a display device that can automatically adjust the display brightness via a disposition of photo-sensors so as to achieve a feedback brightness sensing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) panel provides a planar display that is broadly used in portable electronic equipment such as portable computers, personal digital assistants (PDA) and more recently developed web pads. The rapid expansion of LCD panel hence increasingly replaces for the traditional cathode-ray-tube (CRT) display. The principal advantages of LCD panels lie in a substantial reduction of its size and weight and, furthermore, since LCD panels do not need an electron accelerator structure, the rear side and the screen thickness are therefore considerably reduced in comparison with traditional CRT devices.
Although the numerous advantages described above, LCD panels also have some inconveniences. Well known downsides hence include an inferior image quality, comprising, for example, a lower display contrast and a angle of view narrower. Regarding some aspects, a LCD device therefore still does not provide a quality equal to that of CRT device. More particularly, the inferiority of the display contrast of the LCD device is all the more emphasized in an operating environment with relatively high light brightness. As a result, the display quality is therefore greatly dependent upon the operating environment. Although some LCD devices are provided with automatic adjustment of light brightness and contrast, these types of adjustment known in the prior art are however in accordance with the displayed frame and further requires a voluntary activation from the user. Therefore, in order to obtain an optimal display, the user usually has to voluntarily adjust the display parameters of the LCD device. When the light brightness of the environment is higher, the display contrast or brightness has to be adjusted higher to obtain a better sight effect. When the light brightness of the environment is darker, the display contrast or brightness has to be lowered to reduce the power consumption. For the user, these operations are usually cumbersome to achieve.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a display device with feedback brightness sensing that can automatically adjust the display brightness of the display device according to a variation of the light brightness of the environment of the display device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a display device with feedback brightness sensing that can provide an optimal display brightness that matches with the environment conditions by means of a feedback sensing.
Furthermore, it is another object of the present invention to provide a display device with feedback brightness sensing that can prevent excessive display brightness or darkness of the display device with respect to the light conditions of the environment, thereby reducing the power consumption and protecting the user""s eyes.
To accomplish the above and other objectives, a display device with feedback brightness sensing of the present invention comprises a display device, a first photo-sensor, a first converter, a light-guiding element, a feedback sensing unit and a microprocessor. The display device includes a display panel. The first photo-sensor senses a light variation of the environment of the display device, and outputs a corresponding sensing signal. The first converter is connected to the first photo-sensor and converts the sensing signal to a corresponding first digital reference signal. The light-guiding element receives and transmits a light brightness emitted from the display panel. The feedback sensing unit is comprised of a second photo-sensor and a second converter. The second photo-sensor senses a light variation from the light-guiding element that is converted to second digital reference signal via the second converter. The microprocessor controls the light brightness emitted from the display panel according to a variation of the first and second digital reference signals.
To provide a further understanding of the present invention, the following detailed description illustrates embodiments and examples of the present invention, this detailed description being provided only for illustration of the present invention.